Vampires and Transformations
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: I hate vampires. They're beasts that take on human form. They're monsters. So why am I one? I had tried to fight off the vampire demands for four years, but now they're fully developed. I can't control myself. T for mild language and paranoid me. Oneshot


**A/N: A little idea I've had for a while but never got the chance to act on it. The story was started a few months ago and it's been pushed back into my computer, but now it's finally finished. Tell me what you think!**

I hate vampires. They're beasts that take on human form. They're monsters.

So why am I one?

I had tried to fight off the vampire demands for four years, but now they're fully developed. I can't control myself.

God damn it! I had sank my fangs into Yuuki for the second time because of my blood lust!

I flopped helplessly onto my bed, one hand gripping tightly onto Bloody Rose.

I don't know how long I've stayed there in that position; just long enough for Yuuki to come banging on my door.

"Zero! Come out! We have prefect duties soon! You can't ignore them! Zero!"

"I'm tired," I muttered into my pillow. My heart panged for a moment when I lied to her, but my head was so messed up then that I didn't really care.

"Kiryu Zero! You will come out this minute or so help me I will come in and break this door down!"

I sighed, slowly got up to open the door for her (because I would like my privacy, thank you very much), paused, turned to my window, opened it, and jumped out from the second story. I could just hear Yuuki forcing the door open as my feet hit the ground – hard – and I took off running.

I had no intentions of going to the Moon Dorms and protecting those arrogant, spoiled vampires brats from the screaming Day Class though.

Instead, after waiting for a few minutes crouched behind a bush to make sure Yuuki had given up on me, I doubled back and headed pass the Sun Dorms and to the school.

I had discovered this secret 'hideaway' when I had been a freshman at Cross Academy. You would first have to climb up the set of creaky stairs that led to the bell tower at the top and felt like they'd give any second. Then, on the right wall, there was stone steps embedded into the wall that had moss growing over them already.

Beyond was a new world...or just Cross Academy from a _much_ better point of view.

I leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the rooftop and protected people like idiotic me from falling off.

It was evening and there was a light breeze that rustled my already messed-up hair.

I took in a deep breath and sighed contently.

Suddenly, my neck stiffened as I smelled blood. _Human_ blood.

I looked down and spotted the last two people I wanted to see.

She was crying and beating his chests while he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his chest even as she tried to beat him away, sobbing onto his shoulder. _He_ didn't look like he was using every ounce of his strength trying to restrain himself from sinking his fangs into her neck. No, _he_ was actually able to control himself because _he _was a damned pureblood.

"Don't cry, my dear girl," he said soothingly, gently patting her head. "I'll tell you everything right now, if you want."

"Yes," she sobbed. "I want to know!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized slowly, "for bringing you back into the world of red."

And then he bit her.

I couldn't look.

I didn't – _wouldn't_ – believe what my eyes saw.

I slumped helplessly against the wall; I suddenly had no reason to live.

I pulled out Bloody Rose. That was the only satisfaction I got from being a vampire: I could finally shoot myself with my own gun.

"ZERO! NO!"

See, there's one slight problem with my secret hiding spot: I had brought one person up here before.

She stood in front of me, her neck still dripping blood from where his fangs had pierced her skin and her lips...oh, her lips! They were blood red too.

"If you shoot yourself, I'll commit suicide too."

"You wouldn't. Your precious _senpai _wouldn't let you," I spat. "Why don't you go back to him and spend your whole eternity together?"

"Because I didn't ask for this, Zero."

"You were turned _back_," I accused.

She shrugged, like it was no big deal. "Yeah. So what if I had been a vampire before I was five? I'd been human longer; I can't just throw away all those human instincts I had, you know."

"And what's one of them?"

She smiled. "One of them, Zero, is...love."

"Vampires can't love?" My breathing was ragged as I stared into her warm, chocolate eyes that made me melt under her gaze.

"Shhh." She put a finger over my lips. I stopped breathing completely. "You're ruining the moment." She paused. "Vampires know how to love...power and beauty. They don't know how to love the kindness of one's heart." She leaned her head onto my chest, pressing her ear to my heart. I was afraid she would be able to hear my heart thump uncontrollably through the thin uniform fabric as I tried to take deep breaths through my motuh. "And yours, Zero, is one of the biggest I've ever seen."

This all happened in a daze for me and I didn't realize that she had pushed herself forward so our faces were just inches away.

Until I kissed her.

I didn't care about the blood – even if it was that bastard Kuran's – or the fact that her fangs were digging into my lips.

When I pulled back, I could taste blood on my lips too.

"Gomen," she whispered, swiping back her hair so I had a perfect view of her warm skin and the hot red blood pumping underneath.

Before I knew it, I had my mouth open and my fangs just inches away from her throat. But I did managed to stop myself before I drank any (more) blood. I was ashamed though, for being so weak that I couldn't even resist it enough during such a...moment.

I pulled back and dropped my head, letting my silver-white hair cover my face from her piercing brown eyes.

"Do it," she whispered. "You know you need it. Besides, I'm a pureblood so this is even better." For me, but she knew not to add that.

"I can't," I said through gritted teeth. But even as I said that, I pulled her head closer and tilted it to the side. Just before my fangs met her pearly-white skin, where just a faint scar from the last time I had bit her remained, I muttered a, "Gomen." And then I drank to my heart's content.

**A/N: I thought it was going to be multi-chaptered, but I didn't know where to go from here so I just ended it as an oneshot. If you like it and give me some ideas, maybe I'll continue. RnR, please!**


End file.
